Behind the Poindexter
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Poindexter wasn't born a geek, so what did he do to be made a geek and banished to a bizarre spirit world he can't escape? He was one of those people who caused trouble, so what did he do? ONESHOT, blood, death...


**I only decided to write this story because I personally found Poindexter to be the most boring character on Danny Phantom. I know that makes no sense, but oh well, I like writing pointless stories that are boring… I don't know why. Heres the description…**

**Description: to be honest, I don't know what this story is about; it has something to do with Poindexter and is in his POV…**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters.**

**Behind the Poindexter**

_

* * *

Hi, my name is Poindexter, and I have been declared a geek ever since one night, 30 years ago. I was just a child, but I did something that made the guardians around earth turn me into something I despised, a geek. I was then banished to a bizarre spirit world, and I would stay there for the rest of my afterlife, even though it was only an accident. People don't want to listen to my story; they just judge me first, so I want to get this out into the open, so at least ONE person knows that it really was an accident, so on with it…_

I jumped off the top of the car as an old woman with a cane started hobbling over to me, yelling. I guess she didn't like me playing with my basketball on her pretty new car, but I didn't care. I jogged off, laughing.

My mates were standing across the road, laughing their heads off. I slapped them a high five and we ran down the street, before the old lady called the cops and we got caught. It happened quite a bit, but we didn't get charged too much, just a fine for the damage that we had done.

Some people asked where I got the money to pay those fines, but I never told anyone. If I told them the truth, they would think I was scared to steal someone's purse. The truth is that my family was poor, and my little sister was sick, so people donated spare cash to us.

I didn't tell the people I begged that I needed the money to pay fines for crimes that I have committed; otherwise they wouldn't give it to me. I knew how to keep a straight face when I needed to – everyone my age, at my town needed to. We were all pranksters, and we weren't scared to do a dare one of our mates told us to.

"You should've seen her face, Francis, you could've given her a heart attack!" laughed my best mate, Gerald.

"Good for the old bag, she has lived in this world too long." I said without regret. I turned to the only two guys and girl who had come my way. Luckily, they were just the people I wanted to talk to. "So," I said, turning down an alley. "Comin' over tonight? It's Halloween."

"Oh yeah," Bec said. "I'm in. Nothing better than scaring people and taking their candy on Halloween."

"Are you in Dave?" I asked my other friend – I knew Gerald was coming.

"Nah," he sighed. "I can't – stupid family commitment."

"What?" I laughed. "Are you a wizard or something? Come on!"

"Fine," he moaned. "It isn't family commitment. I just don't really want to do this sort of stuff anymore. Call me a chicken if you want, but I refuse to play any more pranks."

"Then you can't hang around us." Gerald told him.

"Fine." Dave walked the other way, not looking back once.

"Coward." I spat.

"Francis?" Bec turned to me. "Is anyone else coming?"

I spat on the ground. We turned up another alley and came to a stop at a ruined house. It looked as if it hadn't been lived in for ages. This was Bec, Gerald and my special hiding place. We didn't tell anyone else about it, and police didn't dare come in – it was said to be very dangerous and could make you grow a third arm. It was even said to be haunted, but I didn't believe that – there were no such things as ghosts. Little did I know, tonight I would be proven wrong.

"Nah," I walked in first and list a match. "It's only us three; I wouldn't let anyone else into our hideout."

"Then why did you ask Dave if he wanted to come?" Gerald asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out some cheese that we had stolen the day before. "Cheese?"

"Sure," I sighed and grabbed the piece. "I knew he wouldn't come, so I decided to get rid of him then. But tomorrow," I took a bite of the cheese and swallowed. The cheese was delicious, and the taste was on my lips. My tongue met my lips many times before I continued the sentence. "He will be back."

"Why are you so sure?" Bec asked. "He sounded more serious this time, and last time he didn't tell us that he wanted to stop doing what we do."

"Ah well," I said. "I'm going to go home quickly, and we'll meet back here at seven?" I asked.

"Yep," Bec and Gerald said.

I raced out of the house as the big bell struck the six. I was late again, and this time I would have to cook dinner. Whenever I was late, I had to do some gross chore that I normally didn't do. It is better than being grounded, I always told myself.

My house wasn't too far from the hideout, which was good because I spent most afternoons there. I picked up my pace as an eagle soared past me. I quickly looked up ahead and saw seagulls. Oh no, I thought. I held my arms over my head as a shower of poops fell down. Some hit me, but most didn't. They normally flew over at this time, and the same thing happened.

I wondered if the people who controlled the birds did it on purpose, because they hated me. It might just have something to do with me grabbing seagulls, squashing them, and killing them whenever I had the chance. Sometimes I wondered if I had any feelings left inside of me.

"Ugh, I have to have a shower tonight, and the water will be cold for when my mother has a shower, which means I will have to buy the shopping tomorrow. That's if we have been given any money to spend tomorrow." I complained as I rushed up the steps to my house.

I opened the door and ran into the kitchen where my mum stood. She was just an inch taller than I was, with curly blond hair and hazel brown eyes. When she heard my worn out shoes on the wooden floor (which creaks whenever you walk on it, so it's hard to sneak out) she spun around to look at me.

"You're late!" she growled.

"I'm sorry, mother –"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "And get to the stove; you're cooking beef for tea!"

"Yes, mother," I said.

"Get to it!"

I walked hurriedly up to the stove and stirred the beef around.

* * *

"Do you really want to do this?" Bec asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Because I, Francis Ham, am not a coward."

"Well, go ahead; I'm not going to stop you." Bec told me.

She had never really been into the whole 'breaking the law' thing. I think she was under peer pressure. I looked around the dark room and picked up the knife that lay on the table. I looked at the door, which was still shut. Gerald wouldn't be back with sweets for another ten minutes.

I walked towards Bec, who was watching me. It was so dark; I could only just see her face. I held the knife out in front of me, and I spied the rat that lay on the floor. Luckily this was a house that was being closed down, for scientific experiments; otherwise we would have to clean the blood up from the rat.

I didn't see the book that lay on the floor in front of me, and tripped. My hand flew forward – the one with the knife in it – trying to grip something that would balance me. I heard a scream of pain and saw that my knife had stuck into Bec's chest.

I gasped and let go of the knife. She breathed deeply – you could tell she was struggling. Blood trickled down her body, leaving a pool on the floor. I rushed over to her and panicked – I didn't know what to do. She cried more and more, before she fell to the ground.

I rushed down besides her and checked her heart to see that it had stopped beating. I checked her pulse next, in case the heart had something wrong with it, I DON'T KNOW! No pulse, I thought. What should I do? I asked myself.

Run, a part of me was saying.

But she's one of your best buds, how could you do that to her? Another argued.

Just do it, the first part said.

So I ran as far away as I could. I had never seen the look on Gerald's face, but I knew that he knew it was me who killed Bec.

I slowed down to breathe, and felt my heart being twisted. I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, feeling my world turn black.

* * *

When I woke up, my world has black and white. People were laughing at me. I looked in a mirror that hung from a locker door and saw that I was hideous, that I was… A GEEK!

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"What's the matter Poindexter? Head too high? I'll fix that!" said one of the girls.

She looked awfully familiar to me, and then it hit me. Bec!

I had dreams for the next week, telling me what had happened. Everyday I got bullied, and I had to go to sleep knowing that I would beaten up for the next day, and it would never end because I was to spend my afterlife as a geek, to pay my dues.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

So, did you like it? I had to rush to finish it, so sorry if it is rushed! Read and Review! Love Kirst…**


End file.
